Random Insane Mental Humor
by RaccoonBeCute1
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M, not for minors!


**Random Insane Mental Humor.**

* * *

**(Hello the is RaccoonBeCute1 here, I am happy to post this story just for the pure humor, to make the people that are down, happy!**

**Knowing that many take offensive jokes too seriously, those that get easily offended don't read this story because no one likes people that bitch or complain over jokes that may or may not be offensive or some shit.)**

**PLEASE READ WARNING!**

******Now before you all start reading, know now that it is_ Rated M for language, violence, suggestive adult theme, mention of drugs, sorts of alcohol, and offensive stuff._**

**Warning: ****R****andom crazy shit, ****I****nsanity after insanity, ****R****andom after random,****M****ental people, ****H****umor that will hopefully make you laugh, inappropriate jokes or anything else that is just as inappropriate, craziness, hypocrites-ness, slight racism,**_(Don't worry, I'm half black/white, or other wise known as a milkchocalet, so I wont be too racist, on some levels)_ **ignorant people being ignorant about everyone and everything, arrogant people, sick shit, WTF?! stuff, smart asses, bitchiness, stupidity, dysfunctional shit, and stuff that will constantly screw with your head. **

* * *

**Plus normal pairings, I don't do mix pairings.**

* * *

**Main characters.**

**Blossom U.**

**Buttercup U.**

**Bubbles U.**

**Brick J.**

**Butch J.**

**Boomer J.**

**Talking Dog, or TD for short.**

* * *

**Others**

**Professor U.**

**Mojo J.**

**Princess M. **

**Jack Spicer (From Xiaolin Showdown)(PrincessXJack make such a cute couple 3)**

**Ms. Kean**

**Mitch M.**

**Robin S.**

**Mike B.**

**Townsville Monsters.**

* * *

**Other's that will be mentioned, or possibilities of being added will be thought of.**

**The Powerpunk Girls.**

**The Gangreen Gang.**

**HIM.**

**Fuzzy Lumpkins.**

**Boogie Man.**

**The Mayor.**

******Ms. Bellum.**

**Sedusa **

* * *

**Main Character ****Catch Phrases.**

**Blossom- I am your goddess!**

**Buttercup- Go fuck yourself.**

**Bubbles- ****I...um, huh…(Too shy for catchphrase) **

**Brick- Shut up.**

**Butch-HAHAHAHAHAHA-!**

**Boomer-I will kill you...**

**Talking Dog- BALL!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own PPG or any characters, just plot,story, and any OC's I might add. **

**Also to add, just so there's no sort of confusion, the PPG and RRB are all in high school, and also age of 17 or 18, however you all want to see it, along with their friends, and fr-enemies.**

**Alright, without further ado, lets get to reading.**

**Again, this will screw up your head….sorry.**

* * *

**(Doing shit at School)**

**Chpt.1**

**Ring! Ring!Ring-! Rin-!**

An alarm clock was ringing obnoxiously, till it's button had been smashed on.

"Quiet, damn it!" Blossom snapped, her messy red long hair covering her sight till she brushed her bangs out of her pink eyes.

"Shit, I gotta get up…" Blossom mumbled, then with a yawn, she began to move out of her bed, placing her feet on the fuzzy carpet and began to walk toured her bedroom door, then suddenly tripped on something that made her fall flat on her face.

"AH-!" Blossom screamed till her face met floor. "The fuck-!"

Blossom looked to kill as she looked to what made her trip, only to then be shocked to see it was a dog, Talking Dog to be exact, or TD for short, who was now awake and it's yellow eyes wide open.

"The hell-?! Wait, TD?!" Blossom groaned with a face palm.

"Oh, sorry, Blossom." TD apologized with a yawning.

"The hell are you doing in the house? But more importantly,the hell are you doing in my room?" Blossom snapped as she sat up to then rub her sore head.

"Well, I was sleeping outside, till it started raining for no reason, so I let myself in." TD said innocently while wagging his tail.

"How, we don't even have a doggy door?!" Blossom said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I sort of ate one of the Professors spare house keys the last time I was here, and after an hour or more, I pooped the key and used it to get in."

Blossom just made a disgusting look at TD. "The HELL is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, I'm a dog. Just one that talks and uses stuff I didn't mean to eat, and comes out as poop, also, my poop smells good I have you know."

"I didn't need to know that." Blossom said with a raised brow.

"Too late, it's already been said." TD said all too happy.

"Okay, that explains how you got in, but why out of all the rooms in this god forsaken house, sleep in my bedroom?" Blossom said now seeming to be more irritated.

"Well, I was going to sleep in Bubbles room, but she has too many night lights on in her room that it would wake up the neighborhood," TD said with a nod. "I was going to go sleep in Buttercups room next, but when I stuck my head halfway into her room, I saw here and Butch playing a game."

"What, video games?" Blossom sighed.

"No," TD said, then placed a paw on his chin as he thought. "I can't really explain it, but Butch was naked, with a horse saddle on his back, and Buttercup in a leather thinking that didn't cover her completely, and was whipping Butch for some reason." TD said with a tilted head. "Is that what humans like to do?"

"TD," Blossom said shaking her head as she got up from the floor and began to walk to the door. "One, learn to knock, second, don't put your head in anyones room without knowing what going on behind doors."

"But what was the game Buttercup and Butch were playing?" TD asked as he followed Blossom.

"Something that isn't normal, that's all you need to know." Blossom said.

"But, I'm not normal, I'm a talking dog, you're not normal because you have superpowers, really there's nothing normal in this city actually, or, really the world." TD said with his own raised brow.

"Yeah, to be honest, the world has gone down the shits, and no point of trying to fix things if everyone around are going to just get humanity extinct because of mans stupidity and no one cares to make the world a better place." Blossom said, walking down, and into the kitchen, TD still following.

"Wait, isn't that sort of yours, and your sisters job to do?" TD questioned as he sat near Blossoms feet, looking up to her as she was getting something out of the fridge.

"Nah, if anything we quit that job when the people of the world just wouldn't budge on being more reasonable, but with violence, blah blah blah, fuck you, fuck this, go stick your head in a monster's head because you suck balls, the sort of everyday shit that people shovel in your life." Blossom went on, getting a large amount of ham out of the fridge. "Me and the girls finally thought of something more reasonably, well help people when we feel like it, and if it cost lives if we don't show up to stop crime, freaks, or maker forbid giant ass monsters that only come to town to dry hump the buildings, then sorry, I was busy reading a book for how to walk in ugly ass high heels, that I will only ware to funerals to not really give two shits about."

"Wow, your blood has become cold over the years, sometimes you make me miss the old Blossom." TD said, rolling eyes.

"Shut it, TD. The old innocent life of Blossom was long taken away when she hit puberty and bled out her vigina once a month with wounderful cramps and can't get any with her boyfriend because blood is gross on his dick. Also other puberty shit." Blossom simply said, giving the large amount of ham to TD, as he happily caught it with a happy wagging tail. TD then followed Blossom to the kitchen table, as Blossom grabbed a random apple to munch on as she, and TD sat at the table.

"Well, at least you would still help people." TD said, as he began to eat the ham.

"Yeah, but every time we go out to fight the monsters, we don't even get payed! If the people of Townsville, should at least be grateful they get to live another damn day, so, if they want us to save their worthless mortal ass's, pay up, or screw you, ya'll get to die today." Blossom said with a nod, taking a bite out the apple before Bubbles came walking in.

"Oh, huh, um, hello, Blossom, TD, m-morning." Bubbles stuttered shyly.

"Morning, Bubbles. So, ya gonna get cooking." Blossom asked kindly.

"Oh, huh, yes, yes." Bubbles yawned. "I am a bit sleepy still, whatever Buttercup and Butch were doing last night kept me up till 3 o'clock in the morning. I kept hearing thudding noises, and also heard a lot of weird stuff they were saying, like what the safe word is, I'm your mighty mistress, and um,"

"Who's your bitch?" Blossom added, Bubbles blushed.

"Um, yeah, that word." Bubbles said shyly.

"Yeah, Buttercup always calls Butch her bitch, it's practically his nickname, and, Butch is her bitch."

"Wait, Butch is a female dog?" TD said in surprise, looking up from his eating of his ham.

"No, even though bitch means female dog and what not, calling a human a bitch means a different way sometimes, like Butch, Buttercup practically owns his ass, and with that, Butch, is Buttercups bitch. Now that I think about it, Brick is sort of my bitch too."

"W-Well, Boomer isn't, really, my, um." Bubbles said, to embarrassed to go on.

"We know, Boomer isn't much of your bitch, but more of your personal bodyguard to keep boys away from you, or he'll murder them." Blossom said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Eh, then again, it's good to lower the male population anyway, men are too stupid in this generation along in the future, if there's still an earth or civilization left for a future that is, even though men make good carpet eaters, there only needed anymore for popping out babies, and pleasure, unless you're a lesbian or some sort of shemale thing, that's different."

"Um, yeah, I guess." Bubbles agreed with a short nodding, before dispersing into the kitchen. TD just shook his head.

"Wow, your just dark." TD said, Blossom on nodded.

"Thank you, it's about time someone gets me on some level." Blossom said with a smile.

"It wasn't a complement, I'm saying your dark in an unsettling way." TD sighed.

"TD, don't make me throw you out the window." Blossom then threaten. TD sighed again, before digging back into his ham.

A second later, Buttercup comes walking down the stairs in a fluffy robe.

"Morning, Ice Queen." Buttercup bluntly said in a yawn.

"Morning, ass face. How were you and Butch last night?" Blossom asked, snickering as Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Blossom.

"Good, at least I can get a good sex section then what, Brick, can do to you in bed." Buttercup said in a snooty way.

"Ah, sorry I'm not one for kninky shit that you do to Butch." Blossom said. "Also, I know Brick wouldn't like a butt plug shoved up his ass, also to let you know, my sex section with Brick is far more amazing than you think, it just doesn't involve a horse saddle."

"Well, wait- how do you know about the horse saddle?!"

"TD told me." Blossom said with a giant smirking as TD practically choked on some ham.

"TD!" Buttercup snapped, death glaring at the cowing dog.

"I swear, I didn't know what you and Butch were doing! I thought it was some game humans do." TD defended with a cough.

"Wait, why are you even here, besides snitching mine, and Butchs nasty time, and you're grounded!" Buttercup suddenly screamed.

"What?! But-! I only came over because it rain last night!" TD pleaded.

"Oh? Then I'm going to strangle the weather, and your grounded!"

"But, it's not my fault that my last home got crushed by a monster!"

"Well, I'll strangle the monster that crushed your place, the weather, and your grounded!"

"But! But! You had your door slightly cracked, had it been locked I wouldn't have seen whatever I had seen!"

"WHAT! Well then! I'm going to strangle my door, the monster the crushed your place, the weather, and your grounded!"

"Ooooo…" TD howled in defeat. "But, if I'm grounded, then I won't be able to go to the pet store for the human that runs the store to throw out his latest trash to go through! Last time I got an old ball, and a dead bird to chew on!"

"Hm, well." Buttercup said, as she looked to TD, that was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you can go dig in the pet stores trash." Buttercup said with a nod.

"Really! So I'm not grounded?"

"No, you're twice as grounded to make up for your other grounding."

"W-What!? No, I don't want to go dig in the pet store trash anymore!"

"Too late!"

* * *

**Later, at Townsville High School.**

"Huh, alright, now to do the daily routine." Blossom said, as she and her sisters approached the school, in not so comfortable school uniforms.

"I don't need to go over it, but I'm saying it anyway cause I'm the leader, and most importantly, I'm Blossom." Blossom said as she turned to her sisters. "Pay attention in class, no dozing off, don't let any shit heads mess with you, try not to kill the shit heads that mess with you, and for fucks sakes makes sure to have homework ready and done so the teachers don't chew your asses or mine, I'm looking at you, Buttercup." Blossom said, looking at Buttercup as she glared.

"I know, your royal ass. Damn, you're worse then Princess most of the time, and just for the hell of it, if I can plot to smash Princess into the center of the earth, you would be next to go there with her." Buttercup threaten.

"Please, you don't have the nerve, or the balls, I mean besides foundling with Butchs balls anyway."

"Oh, was that supposed to be a burn, you trying to burn me or something?"

"Yeah, you just got burned, bitch!"

"Um, huh, girls." Bubbles squeaked out. Blossom and Buttercup turned to their quite sibling.

"Oh, sorry, Bubbles, forgot you were here, your too quiet." Blossom said. "Anyway, what is it?"

"Were late for class." Bubbles said, and just on cue.

**Bring!**

The school bell went off.

"Shit." Blossom cursed.

* * *

**In math class.**

"Alright everyone, sit down and shut up for the announcement!" The math teacher yelled at the students now seated, and quiet as the announcement came on.

"Good Morning Townsville High! This is your principal, Sedusa! Here to give the morning announcement! All I have to say is to, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS! and learn. Also, for lunch today is mystery meat, what's in the meat will be mystery to the flavor, but really it's some dead animal meat that I ran off last night while driving and texting while having no concern for other safety. Oh, the hell. I lie, It was a RABID SKUNK THAT I MADE SURE SUFFERED UNDER MY TIRES AND I HOPE YOU ALL CHOKE ON IT! That is all for now, have a good day!"

With that, the announcement ended.

"Jesus, mystery meat again! Last time was a man whore on wheat bread. Lord Sedusa sucks as the principal, and she really shouldn't be in charge on what were forced to eat, especially when we're forced to eat fucking wheat bread, damn slut." Blossom groaned.

"Yeah, how that skank even got the job is beyond me." Buttercup agreed.

"Um, she's n-not really feeding us those things, r-right?!" Bubbles stuttered in fear, and began to shake in her desk. Bubbles then felt a gentle hand placed on her back, as she turned around to look to her boyfriend, Boomer.

"Bubbles, I'm sure she's talking out of her ass, she always says crazy things." Boomer said, calming Bubbles a bit.

"Hey, quiet back there!" The teacher yelled, which made Bubbles nearly jump out of her seat, which then made Boomer growl.

"Hey! I'm trying to calm down my Bubbles! So you shut it fat ass!" Boomer snapped.

"Boomer!" The teacher screamed.

"I will kill you." Boomer said bluntly.

"Yeah right-"

"I wouldn't test him sir," Brick spoke up. "Last time someone said that, they got sent to the moon, and we got in trouble with NASA, and long story short, we can't kill anyone by space, because NASA will get pissed for finding bodies randomly in space."

"Whatever, but since you're defending the blondie guard dog, you can come up and take roll, Brick!" The math teacher snapped.

"What the hell, I don't want to take roll!" Brick snapped back.

"To bad! Get your ass up here and take roll, and I'll be right back from a smoke break." With that said, the math teacher left, as the grumpy ass Brick got out of his seat and approached the desk.

"I can wait for my smoke break way longer than you dick head." Brick said under his breath as he snatched the clipboard.

"Alright, ass hags, I'm gonna take roll, then after words, everyone can shove it."

"Ahem!" Blossom coughed.

"Oh, everyone but you baby." Brick quickly said.

"Wow does Blossom got you whipped!" Mike laughed.

"Shut up." Brick snapped, before taking roll.

"Alright, lets get this over with, eh, John Collen!"

"Here!"

"Ben Assburger!"

"Here!"

"Elmer Sglue!"

"Here!"

"Mike, also known as Justain-Bieber!"

"It's Mike Believe, asshole! Also, Here!"

"Go eat shit, Mike, and Shut Up. Now, Robin Slutface!"

"Here, and it's Snyder! Shithead!"

"Up yours, and Shut Up. Anyway, Mitch Mitchelson!"

". . ."

"Where are you fat fuck I know you're in here!"

"Here! God can't a guy take a nap!"

"NO! and Shut up. Beautiful Blossom Utonium!"

"Here Brickie!"

"Good to know cotton candy! Okay, Princess More-fucks!"

"It's MORBUCKS filthy peasant!"

"Whatever, and Shut Up. Boomer Jojo!"

"Here!"

"Babbles Utonium!"

"Um, it's B-Bubbles, Brick…."

"I know your stupid name-!"

"BRICK! Get my Bubbles name right or so help me I will kill you!"

"Sorry if I can't get Boobles name right!"

"Brick, my name is Bubbles. I would b-be happy if you did get my name right, if thats okay with you…"

"I know your stupid name, and Shut Up!"

"Oh, okay, sorry…."

"Bubbles babyboo, don't apologize to the dead man, cause Boomies going to make him disappear soon if he doesn't get your name right."

"Boomer, Shut Up. Anyway, Buttercup Utonium!"

"Here pussy eater!"

"Hey, I only eat Blossoms pussy, with a side of whip cream! Also, Shut Up."

"Go fuck yourself, Brick!"

"Nah, I'm good, I got Blossom. Anyway, Jack Spicer! Ya here man whore!"

"Here, and I ain't no whore!"

"We know, your Princess's whore, and Shut Up. Back to business, Butch Jojo!"

". . . . . . ."

"Butch! The hell are you!"

"Hes not here, pussy eater!"

"Oh? Whys that, Buttercunt?!"

"We had fun time last night, and hes a bit sore from it, so hes resting a bit before coming to school or whatever."

"Do I even want to know more?"

"No."

"Well then, Shut Up."

Brick then sighed.

"Alright, as for the rest of you cumdumpters, I could give less shit about, I'm saying you're here weather ya like it or not. All that I ask now, is for everyone, to SHUT UP!"

"Ahem!"

"Oh, um, everyone but you Blossom baby cakes!"

"Thank you, Brickiebear!"

* * *

**Many Hours Later, at the library.**

"Alright, how long has everyone gone without shoving their foot up someones ass?" Blossom asked as she sat next to Brick, along with everyone at the table, that being her sisters, and Boomer.

"Eh, I haven't killed Princess yet, so I'm good." Buttercup said plainly.

"Um, I don't harm anyone…" Bubbles whispered.

"We know Bubbles, you're too sweet and cute to kill anyone." Boomer cooed, hugging Bubbles that blushed madly.

"Hey, Bubbles! Do you have notes for english?!" A random male student ran up to the table, as Boomer growled like a mad dog at the student.

"Touch, Bubbles, I, Will, Kill, You!" Boomer threaten.

"But, I just need notes from her on english…" The student said, as he foolishly placed a hand on Bubbles shoulder, and in a flash Bubbles had been placed were Boomer was sitting, while Boomer was attacking the poor student.

"THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" Boomer roared.

"AH! HELP!" The student pleaded.

"B-Boomer! No, it's okay for him to b-borrow my notes, please don't kill that poor boy!" Bubbles pleaded as she went to try and stop Boomer.

"Huh, should we help?" Buttercup asked with a raised brow.

"Nah, it's just best to let the circle of life do it's thing, and let Boomer kill the idiot that didn't listen to him, he also doesn't deserve to live if he didn't fully listen when his life was being threaten."Blossom said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hm, yeah, I guess you're right on that." Buttercup said with a shrug as well. A few minute later, Bubbles manage to calm Boomer, while the badly beaten boy laid on the floor.

"There, got that out of your system?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, no one, and I mean NO ONE! Touches my sweet loving Bubbles without knowing that I might just kill them." Boomer said with huff.

"Boomer, I don't want you to, um, kill anyone over me…" Bubbles squeaked.

"S-Some one, please, H-H-HELP-! Ow!" The extremely beaten up student groaned out in pain.

"Shut up." Brick said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know, but I guess it's just instinct, or need to keep you safe, Bubbles." Boomer said, as he hugged Bubbles lovingly.

"No, you just need to be less overprotective of, Bubbles. She can defend for herself you know." TD said, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"TD?! The hell are you doing here in school?" Blossom snapped.

"Yeah, I also ate one of the school janitors keys that had went missing, because I ate it, and popped it out." TD said, wagging his tail once more in happiness.

"Great, do I need to make sure to throw away my keys and get new ones in case you ate mine?" Brick groaned.

"No, or at least I don't think so." TD said, then turned to Boomer. "But back to what I was saying, Boomer, Bubbles has a voice of her own, and you need to be more reasonable, and more friendly toured your fellow students that only need notes for class, and advance their learning."

"What?! Reasonable!? Fellow students?! Advance learning-! Whose dog is this?!" Boomer snapped.

"Well, no ones," Blossom said, then smiled. "Then again, since he sounds more intelligent than any of you crack heads, then hes mine."

"Yeah-Wait! R-Really, Blossom?!" TD said ever so excitingly.

"Sure, but before I take that kind of responsibility and ownership of you, TD. It's a must to make sure you had your shots, and if you haven't, then I'm going to be the one to stick the needles in your furry ass."

"W-What?! B-But I don't want any shots!" TD gasped.

"To bad, I'm your master now, so tough shit!"

* * *

**Later, at the gym with Brick, Bubbles and Buttercup.**

"Now, as for today's assignment, everyone is going to do a lot of exercise, sweat til ya bleed, and after were done many of you will probably go smoke pot like the actual pot heads you are, then later on go drink till ya puke even though all of you are under age, but it's not my business on how any of you shit for brains even manage to even get alcohol." The gym coach grumbled.

"I d-don't drink any alcohol…" Bubbles whispered.

Brick rolled his eyes "Shut up."

"O-Okay, sorry…" Bubbles said blushing.

"Yeah, whatever, Bambie."

"It's, um, B-Bubbles…"

"I know your damn name!"

"Both of you shut it," Buttercup said sternly. "Coach, just tell us what the hell we got to do, the sooner we do it, the better."

"Right," Coach agreed. "For today, everyone is climbing the robes, and hopefully none of you fall to your deaths because there's nothing to break your fall, but your ass, face, whatever body part you use to try and save you worthless lives."

With that all the other students groaned and bitched.

"Shut it! Or you all will give my five hundred thousand push ups, with no pot to smoke." Coach then blew his whistle. "Now get climbing ya filthy shit stains!"

Everyone whined and cried, as all the students went to the ropes in groups.

"Alright, Buttershit, you go first." Brick said.

"Why?" Buttercup asked, a questionable look at Brick.

"Because you're used to people looking up your fat ass, and if you fall, there's a good chance you might kill us all with you fatness, you're probably gonna look like a comet, but bigger, and full of shit so it should be a swift death." Brick said with a nodding, while eating a random candy bar.

"For the last thousand times, I'm not a fat ass like you! Also, go fuck yourself." Buttercup snapped as she was just about to climb the rope, till-!

**CRASH!**

A giant monster truck bashed into the gym, and it turned out to have been Butch.

"I have come for gym, my crackers! Also other colored people that I have great respect for culture, but mostly their tasty culture food! Yes!" Butch said as he got out of the truck, and landed flat on his ass.

"Butch Jojo! That's the tenth monster truck you smashed into the gym this week, and it's only Tuesday!" Coach scolded.

"Hehehe! Sorry once more, put it on my bill, but I have no bill because I am not a duck! HAHAHAHA!" Butch laughed like a mad man.

"Just make sure to move that hunk of shit out of here before class ends! Now get going!"

"HAHAHAHA! Yes sir, sir yes! HAHAHA!" With that Butch flew over to Buttercup.

"Hello, my green eyed mistress, my rear ass has had great rest, and whip marks have somewhat healed, and I have arrived to school! I also bring you another monster truck, it's full of poisoned cupcakes! HAHAHA!"

"Shut it, Butch, and climb this robe for me." Buttercup said, point up at the robe.

"Yes! May I also swing around to amuse my lovely lady?!" Butch asked jumping up and down.

"Hhhmmm, yeah, why not." Buttercup said, and in a flash, Butch began to swing around like the idiot he was, while laughing like a mad man once more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAA-! HAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, whose going to climb the other ropes?" Buttercup asked.

"I say Bebbles should go next." Brick randomly suggested.

"M-M names, Bubbles…" Bubbles whispered.

"I know your name! Now get climbing." Brick ordered.

Bubbles shook in fear, and swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to climb the rope. Bubbles only climbed half way up the rope, before nervously looking down to then become woozy.

"U-Um! I-I want to come d-d-d-down now!" Bubbles stuttered in fear, as she was just about to climb down.

"Why, your not even near the ceiling! Why ya stopping now?!" Buttercup yelled out.

"I'm afraid of h-h-heights!" Bubbles yelled back.

"The hell?! You're not afraid of freaking flying, when did you even began being afraid of heights?!" Brick then yelled.

"HAHAH! She is afraid to fall to her death, also, I am a monkey! Only far better than Mojo! HAHAHA-!" Butch laughed, as he began swinging from rope to rope.

"What? That's just stupid! Bubbles, you can't die because you not a mortal! So whats the problem?!" Buttercup grumbled.

"W-Well, I never really used m-my powers for so long, and Boomer is usually always carried me while f-flying..!" Bubbles squeaked, as her hold on the robe was loosening.

"Well, that freaking figures." Brick growled. "Blondie, if you don't climb that rope right now, I'm going to tell you the time HIM made me stuff a log up a bears ass!"

"W-What?!" Bubbles screamed in disbelieve.

"HIM took me into the woods, and handed me a freshly cut log,"

"NO! I don't want to hear this!" Bubbles cried.

"Too bad!" Brick yelled. "HIM handed me a log, tolled me to put up the bears ass, I didn't want to, but HIM said if I didn't do it, the log was going to go up my ass! So I did it, and let me tell you something, there was so much blood, that HIM made me paint the walls with the bears blood, then, there was a time, when I was playing with my pet turtle, named Peet, in my room, HIM came in, and wanted to play doctor, I said sure, and Peet was playing the patient, but I didn't know that we were using actual surgery equipment, and I accidentally killed Peet! So HIM stuffed my dead turtle with marijuana for safe keeping, then put me in the corner to think of what I had done, and I DIDN'T KNOW!" Brick then looked like to break down. "Hey, dose anyone have any whisky, beer, or, rubbing alcohol, just something to drink myself to death..."

"Brick, your childhood is horribly, plus, that was a little bit fucked up." Buttercup said, as she stepped away from Brick.

Then out of nowhere, Bubbles lost her hold, and was beginning to fall.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubbles screamed out, yet just when she was near to the ground, a flash of dark blue swiped by to then catch Bubbles, in doing so a gust of wind blew everyone off their feet, and smack down on the floor, everyone but Butch, that was still swinging around like a maniac.

"Ow!" The fuck man?!" Buttercup groaned getting up as Brick was in a fidel position on the ground, Buttercup looked to than sweat drop to see of course that Boomer had caught the cowering Bubbles.

"Boomer?!" Bubbles squeaked as she held onto Boomer. "OH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, my Bubby-Bubbles!" Boomer laughed as he held Bubbles, as he floated down to the ground.

"Really, Boomer?" Buttercup sighed while facing palming. "Even if she had hit the ground, she wouldn't have gotten hurt, because you know, shes has super powers!"

"So? Regardless, I'll always be there for my sweet sugar made, Bubbles!" Boomer cooed, cuddling Bubbles as she began to calm.

"Great, just see you two be all lovey dovey gonna make me sick…" Buttercup said, adding a gagging sound, then at random, another vehicle crashes into the gym.

"Damn it! Who crashed another damn car in here!" The coach screamed.

"Oh, sorry, my bad! I forgot how to use the breaks." TD said as he exited the car.

"The hell, TD! Your grounded, twice as bad." Buttercup growled.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm naked! HAHAHAHA!" Butch laughed,still swinging rope to rope as he was suddenly nude.

* * *

**Later on, in fashion for dicks class…**

"Jack sweety! Quit moving! Or you won't get any for a week!" Princess snapped, as she tried to fix the dress size that Jack was currently wearing.

"Really, Princess?! Why am I even wearing a dress just for size anyway?! Don't you have manikins or something for your damn fashion shit?!" Jack snapped, blushing red as he moved around to try to get more comfortable in the over fluffy gold color dress.

"Yes, but you're my man, and so as your girlfriend , it's my soul duty to make your life a living hell, now hold still!"

"But, Princess!"

"Shut it!"

"Oh, hey, Princess, Jack, what are you two doing?" Blossom said walking into the classroom.

"Hello, Blossom. I'm just making my latest beautiful work of art for the school play this week."

"Really now, and the play is…?" Blossom questioned.

"The great and beautiful Princess Morbucks, and the love of her slave boy, Jackie-Bo!"

"Princess-!" Jack groaned.

"Well, anyway, don't you have better things to do, Blossom?" Princess said with a annoyed looked at Blossom.

"Nnnooo…." Blossom said, "I just came to see if you had any needles left so I can give my new dog shots."

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I sold them all at my last party. You should have been there, but of course I hate you on great levels and that's why you nor your ass licking of sisters are ever invited to my parties, and besides, shouldn't you take your flea bag mutt to a vet or something?"

"Are you kidding? A visit to the vet cost more than a humans life."

"Oh, that's right. You're just as poor as the rest of the people in this worthless town."

"Please, Princess, the only reason you have so much money in the first place is because your dirty ass is always out in the street, looking for anyone for a good time."

"Hey! Don't talk like that about my Prinny!" Jack snapped.

"Shut it, Jack, remember that I'm the one with powers, so just stay out of any talks between a spoiled rich brat, and a very extremely powerful goddess."

"Why are you still here, Blossom?" Princess sighed.

"That dress is fugly."

"Get out."

* * *

**Later on, at the end of the day.**

"Finally! Out of this hell hole!" Screamed a happy Buttercup.

"Yeah, best part of the day." Brick said with a nodding.

"Yep, as for now, I'm going to go take my sweet Bubbles out shopping, and be pampered." Boomer said, hugging Bubbles from behind.

"T-Thats okay, Boomer, I don't need any pampering…" Bubbles whispered.

"Puddles, mind freaking speaking up a bit." Brick teased.

"Brick, my names, B-Bubbles."

"I know your damn name!"

"Brick, what did I tell you on getting my girls name right!" Boomer threaten, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"HAHAHA! Someone is about to go six feet underground, and not in a pleasant way!" Butch laughed as he rolled in the grass.

"Damn it, Butch! You're gonna get yourself covered in dirt shit! I'm not going to help wash your ass this time." Buttercup snapped.

"HAHAHA! That is fine, my green eyed madam, I love to be dirty just for you!" Butch snickered.

"Hey jerks, ya getting in or what?!" Blossom screamed from inside a pink hummer.

"Bloss? The hell are you driving a damn hummer for?!" Brick asked as the group approached the over pink colored vehicle.

"Nah, I ain't driving it, TD is!" Blossom said, as it turned out she was sitting in the passenger set, as TD's head popped up on the driver side.

"Blossom, you can't be serious?!" Buttercup grunted with a face palm.

"Nope, from now on, I'm going to help my dog, learn how to drive! Now get your sorry asses in here, your goddess commands it!" Blossom ordered.

"Well, at least if we die, we'll blame TD for it." Brick sighed, as he and the others hopped in, and it wasn't long before many stop signs, cars, streetlights, even other cars were soon ran over by a dog driving a hummer.

* * *

**(Well, that's all I got for all of you, hope no one got a headache after reading, and remember, it's all for jokes, many that should be mature won't take it seriously. I might post more, if I get reviews on this first chapter.)**


End file.
